Row A Seat 20
by BeyondYourWildestDreams
Summary: Inspired by Gummy With a Chance. Sonny thought she couldn't perform without gum, but she knew she couldn't perform without her mom in the audience. What happens when her mom can't be at a taping? CHANNY! One-shot but might become a two-shot.


**A/N: Sadly, I do not own Sonny With a Chance. It is owned by Disney Channel.**

* * *

_**SPOV:**_

I tied up my red Converse and opened the front door of our apartment. It was time to head out to Condor Studios and star on the hit sketch comedy show, _So Random!_. I was very excited today, because it was Friday, or in my case, Show Day, the day we taped an episode of our show in front of a live studio audience. Plus, I was going to be starring in a brand new sketch!

"Bye Mom!" I called as I began to leave the apartment.

"Wait a sec, Honey," said Mom. "I just gotta tell you something quickly before you head out."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I have a big meeting this evening, and I'm not going to be able to come to the show tonight."

I froze. I used to think that I couldn't perform well without chewing gum (which wasn't true), but I _knew_ I couldn't perform without Mom in the audience. Mom had been to every show I'd ever been in in my entire life, except for two; my ballet recital when I was seven and opening night of my school musical when I was twelve. Both had been complete and total disasters.

Mom had promised to sit front row, center at my ballet recital, and film it, too. But when I looked into the audience and realized she wasn't there, I froze. Since I was balancing on one toe, I fell down after a few seconds, and blacked out. It turned out she was stuck in traffic, but I still refused to speak to her for a couple hours afterwards.

When I was twelve, our school musical was _Hairspray_. I was in the chorus, so I didn't have a huge part, but I was still nervous. Mom had bought tickets _way_ in advance for it, to make sure she and my grandparents would get good seats. When the curtain rose on my first scene, I looked into the audience. I saw my grandparents right away, but no Mom. Once again, I froze and fainted. This time she was held up in the checkout line at the grocery store. When I found out, I refused to talk to her for at least five whole... minutes. Let's face it, I can't stay mad at Mom for long.

You'd think now that I knew in advance Mom wasn't going to be there that night, I would feel better. I think Mom figured that, too. That couldn't be further from the truth. I actually felt even _worse. _Now I would worry all day about the show.

But all I said was "Okay! Bye!" In the best cheery voice I could manage, and headed off to work.

* * *

I spent as much time as I could in my dressing room that day. I didn't want my cast to find out that I needed my mom to be at all my shows. I managed to keep calm for most of the day, but an hour before showtime, as I was walking to my dressing room, I panicked. I checked to see if anyone was around, got out my cell phone, and called Mom at work.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

_Hmmm... something's up with Sonny. I think I'll follow her and see what's wrong. Not that I care. Chad Dylan Cooper **does not care**about any of the Randoms, especially not Sonny._

_Uh-oh! She's checking to see if anyone's watching her! Phew! She can't see me._

_Now she's pulling out her cell and dialing a number. Who could she be calling?_

_"Mommy?" she says. She calling her **mom**? Really, Sonny? Really?_

_"You have to come to the taping tonight!" she pauses. "But you **always** come! Please?" Huh? Her mom goes to all the **So Random! **tapings?_

_"But you're always right there! In Row A Seat 20! I need you to be there!" A pause. "But I'll pass out again, like the other two times you didn't come to one of my shows!" Another pause, then a sigh. "Fine. I understand... Love you too, Mom. Bye."_

_She walks slowly towards her dressing room, her head hanging down. I want to go over to her, but I probably shouldn't. I'd just cause even more trouble for her. More importantly, if I went over, It'd seem as if I cared. And, as I said before, Chad Dylan Cooper **DOES NOT CARE.** Got it? Good._

_But she looks so sad and worried. And if Sonny faints during the taping tonight, she might quit the show. I mean, she already messed up big time last month, with the whole gum issue, and almost left for good. If she screws up again, she'll probably **really**leave. And if Sonny left Condor Studios, who would I annoy? Well, I guess I could bug the other Randoms, but going at it with them just isn't the same as going at it with Sonny._

_What can I do to get Sonny to **not**mess up tonight? Hmmm..._

* * *

_**SPOV**_

"One minute to showtime! 'Channel 5 1/2 News' sketch up first!" **(A/N: LOL an _All That_ Reference! Anyone remember that old Nick show? Remember "Channel 6 1/2 News"?)** called the announcer. Oh, why did the new sketch have to be up first? I at least might have managed to survive for a _little_ while if we'd done a familiar one, like the 'Check-It-Out Girls' or something. Who's idea had it been to put it first? Oh yeah. It had been mine. I thought it would be good for "warming the audience up". Of course, that was _before_ I found out Mom wouldn't be there.

"Are you ready to get 'so random'?" the announcer's voice called. The crowd cheered, and the _So Random!_ theme music started. I took a deep breath, and headed toward my starting spot. I sat down in the chair on the stage and closed my eyes.

The curtain rose. I took another deep breath, but didn't open my eyes.

"Psst! Sonny!" a voice whispered from stage right. It was Tawni. "Open your eyes!" From the way she said it I knew if I didn't open them I would be in big trouble with her, and I did _not _want to get in ny more trouble with her. Remember the gum incident?

I took yet _another _deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. Surprisingly, I didn't faint. But I did feel pretty nauseous. I quickly shut my eyes again, and realized that it didn't help at all, not even the slightest bit. I felt just as queasy as I did when my eyes were open. So, since I figured I had nothing to lose, I re-opened my eyes. I looked at the audience, except for Mom's usual place. I knew if I looked there, I would faint for sure.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

_Uh-oh. My little "plan" isn't working. She's about to pass out! I put on this stupid fishing hat and wore sunglasses **(A/N: Yay Starstruck reference!)** indoors for nothing. Well, at least no one's recongnized me yet. True, if they did, it might help with the Sonny problem, but my rep would be ruined if I was caught at a **So Random!** taping. At least her eyes are open now. Maybe this'll work out after all._

* * *

_**SPOV**_

I tried my hardest not to look at my mom's usual place. But somehow, my eyes manage to glide over there anyway. Some blonde guy is sitting there. Why was he wearing a fishing hat and sunglasses indoors?

He pulled his sunglasses down a bit, smiled, and winked at me. What? Could it really be... Chad?

It must've been a mirage. I was so nauseous I was seeing things. But no, Chad Dylan Cooper was there, right in the front row of a _So Random!_ taping.

Right then, a surge of confidence rushed through me. "Breaking news!" I began, a huge grin spreading across my face.

* * *

**R&R plz! And should I make this a two-shot?**

**Sonny With A Chance = Best story EVAH!**

**Suite Life On Deck = Loved it!**

**Good Luck Charlie = Liked it.**

**Wizards Of Waverly Place = It was okay.**

**Hannah Montana = Hated it! (please tell me why!)**


End file.
